


*Don't have it, it'a just a sequel for Inoobu's private live)

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Seme Inoo
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	*Don't have it, it'a just a sequel for Inoobu's private live)

  
**Title :** *Don't have it, it'a just a sequel for Inoobu's private live)  
 **Pairing :** Inoo/Yabu  
 **Rating : NC17**  
Genre : Romance, smut  
Warning : Seme Inoo  
A/N : This is a sequel for Inoobu's private live

~~~~~~  
Inoo pins Yabu to the bed, then kissing him passionately. While kissing, Yabu unbutton Inoo's shirt.

 

"Well well, someone is being impatient." Inoo says, quiping Yabu who doesn't mind at all.

 

"Shut up." Yabu says playfully. Inoo giggles.

 

"I just did you yesterday, and here you are asking me to do you again. Pervert." Inoo giggles again and he undone Yabu's shirt. So they both shirtless.

 

"You like perverted guy~" Yabu answers with a smirk and a wink on his face, Inoo kisses his lips and nods.

 

"yeah yeah~" Inoo giggles  
"Kou, take off your pants." Inoo ordered him. Yabu obeys and takes off his pants. Inoo undone his pants too, untill he is naked.  
Then, Inoo smirks when he sees Yabu is naked.

 

"I love you, my dear boyfriend." Inoo said that before he kisses Yabu's lips passionately again.

 

"Correction! It's 'fiance' not 'boyfriend' anymore, Kei." Yabu says when Inoo broke their kiss.

 

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, I mean, my dear fiance~" Inoo giggles.

 

"I love you too, my beloved Kei~" Yabu replies and Inoo kisses Yabu's cheek. Then he gaze at Yabu's eyes.

 

"Let's start, shall we?"

 

"Un~" Yabu answers. Inoo licks Yabu's neck, sometimes sucks it, sometimes bites it. Yabu moans to that, but still slowly.  
Inoo hands wandering around Yabu's body, his left hand on Yabu's nipple while his right hand giving flying touches on Yabu's thigh.  
Then Inoo moves his mouth to Yabu's lips, licking them and then enters them. Inoo licks Yabu's tongue, Yabu replies that. The kiss turns very hot untill Inoo's hands holds Yabu's hand and notice something.

 

"Where's your ring?" Inoo asks as he raises his eyebrow. Yabu turns panic, he forgets where he put it, but he is sure he put it on a safe place. Of course, the panic face of Yabu is visible for Inoo.  
"You forget where you put it, didn't you?"

 

"I... I'm sorry." Yabu gives out puppy eyes. Inoo sighs, he knows his fiance is such a careless guy when it comes about his belongings.

 

"You're going to get a punishment for that." Inoo says. Yabu just about to gives out a reason, but Inoo kisses him again and touches his harden member.

 

"Aaahhh~ I'm so--sorryyyyy~ aaaahhh~" Yabu apologize during his moaning when Inoo broke the kiss. Inoo gives him a handjob and smiles at him.

 

"Apology... ... Not accepted, sweet heart." Inoo says and he grabs the lubricant near the bed. Then he squeze out an amount of lube and before he covers it to his pretty fingers, he take off his ring and put it on Yabu's finger on his left hand, so he won't lose it.  
Then, Inoo puts his finger into Yabu's hole. He moves circling, ignoring Yabu's hisses.

 

"I won't prepare you much, nee~" He says and he puts his second finger, and followed by his third finger.

 

"Kei~" Yabu moans sweetly. Inoo takes out his finger and covers his member with the lube before he puts it into Yabu.  
"Aaaahhh~ K--kei~ uunn... Aaaahhh~ kimochii~" Yabu moans when Inoo's member is inside him. Inoo stops for a moment, he caresses Yabu's hair and then he start thrusting gently.

 

"Keeeeeiiiii~ Aaaaaahhhh~ ngggh~ th--theeereee~" Yabu moans cutely when Inoo finds his sweet spot, seeing that Inoo smiles and kisses Yabu's forehead before he thrusts harder to the spot, but still gently.

 

"Chuu~" said Inoo cutely before he kisses Yabu's lips, then he touches Yabu's niples and his other hand takes Yabu's right hand to Yabu's member.  
"Touch yourself~" he says then he giggles. Yabu touching himself, he strokes his own member, adding the pleasure.

 

"Aaaahhhh~ Hard--er nggghhh pleasee~" Yabu asks while pumping his own member. Inoo do what Yabu wants him to do, he pushing his member harder to Yabu's hole. Yabu moans cutely, it feels so good for him.

 

"Want it harder?" Inoo asks before he kisses Yabu's lips. Yabu nods, and Inoo thristing harder than before.  
"Still want it harder?" Inoo asks again, offering harder thrust. But Yabu shakes his head, because he thinks it's hard enough.

 

"Aaaaaaaahhhh Keei~" Yabu moans when Inoo starts hitting his sweet spot harder.  
"May aaaaaahhh~ I cum?" Yabu asks when he feels he is close to the climax.

 

"Go on, honey." Inoo giving an okay words. Then Yabu cums in his own hand while Inoo need few more thrust before he cums in Yabu's hole.

 

"Want more, Kou?" Inoo asks casually. Yabu smiles and pulls Inoo to a kiss before he answers with a nod. Then Inoo starts thrusting again, gently, but quite fast.  
Yabu moans like crazy, then Yabu's phone, which is on the table, rings. Inoo takes it and sees the caller.

 

"Let it be, Kei~ Aaaahhh~" Yabu says with a lot of afford.

 

"No, I'm going to answer it. Who knows it might be important." Inoo says with a smirk. Eveb though he is doing ti gently today, his sadist side is still lingering on him.

 

"Aaahhh seriou--aaah--ly?!" Yabu shocks and tries to take the phone, but Inoo answer it already. Yabu tries his best not to moan, he closes his eyes and his mouth with his hand while Inoo answer the phone and keep thrusting in him.

 

"Hello? ... Ah I'm sorry he cannot take the phone now... ... I'm his room mate at Jump house, Inoo Kei ... Sure, I'll tell him... Thank you! Happy to know that... Sure." Inoo chats on the phone with Yabu's friend while thrusting into Yabu fastly. It's a good thing yabu can hold his moan or they'll be busted.

 

"Kei, you baka head!" Yabu whacked his fiance, Inoo just giggles and keep thrusting then Yabu moans again.

 

"She said, the class for tomorrow is cancelled, the lecturer got sick. And she says... She is my fan~" Inoo says cutely. Yabu pouts.

 

"It must be Chiriko aaaahh~, she loves you so much. She keep bla--aaaaaahhh --blabering about nggghhh you." Yabu says, feeling irritated suddenly. Inoo kisses him, making the pout gone.

 

"She might love me, but I don't love her, because I love you~" Inoo says and kisses Yabu's cheeks. They moan each other name before they finally cum.

 

"You're great, my prince~" Inoo says cutely, then he takes Yabu's hand which is full with Yabu's cum. He licks Yabu's hand untill there's not even a drop left.  
"As always, you are sweet." Inoo giggles, then he pulls out his member. He lies beside Yabu and pulls Yabu closer to him.

 

"Just two round for today?" Yabu asks, dessapointment is obvious on his tone. Inoo laughs lightly and pats him.

 

"Yes. Because we have show in less than 6 hours, and you, my dear, need some rest." Inoo says, carringly thingking about his fiance.

 

"Oh yeah. I almost forget about that." Yabu laughs and leans his head to Inoo's shoulder. Inoo takes Yabu's right hand, and takes off his ring from Yabu's finger then out it on his finger. Seeing the ring, it reminds him that he wants to give Yabu a punishment for missing their engagement ring.

 

"Kou, for your punishment ..." Inoo haven't finishes his words but Yabu pouts already.

 

"I thought the punishment was the sex." Yabu says, still pouting.

 

"of course not. I won't give a punishment which you enjoy." Inoo giggles."Your punishment would be no sweets for you this week, and . . ."

 

"No sweets?! But you only let me eat 3 sweets on a day, now you don't allowed me to eat it at all?" Yabu gives out puppy eyes, surely he dissapoint, he loves sweets.

 

"It's your punishment, accept it. And also, no video games untill you find the ring." Inoo continues. Yabu sighs heavily and pouts even more.

 

"If you keep pouting, I'll give you another punishment." Inoo says.

 

"Kei! Usually people would say 'If you keep pouting, I'll kiss you' instead of giving another punishment." Yabu whines, he still pouts. He feels like his fiance is not romantic as he wants him to be. Inoo smiles sweetly, seeing his pouting fiance. Then he kisses Yabu's lips. After a minute, he broke the kiss.

 

"That's the punishment for keep pouting." Inoo giggles while Yabu's cheeks gets red.  
"Now now, let's go to sleep, nee. Oyasumi, dear Kou."

 

"Oyasumi, Princess Kei."

 

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
